


Cake

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Memories, erzas smile, figuring out feelings, mirajanes really in love and so is erza, young mirajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: What's that thing about Erza that made her heart flutter back then, already?
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Another small idea and it was fun writing this. It was just a precious little idea and... yea. Cake! Girlfriends! This is also something I dedicated to Kimi because yea, Erzajane Queen <3

“What are you looking at?”

Mira blinked. The voice ripped her out of her thoughts and now she noticed that Erza was looking at her with a partly awkward, partly angry expression on her face. Immediately, Mira began to scowl at her rival and sent a hissing sound her way. “Mind your own damn business!”

She got a huff from Erza before the girl took her plate with the strawberry cake and walked off to another table.

Mira felt confused and it was making her angry. So much seemed to make her angry and seemingly a lot had to do with her rival. She crossed her arms as she walked into the opposite direction and kicked the air in a sense of exasperation. _Dumb Erza_. Her white ponytail swayed with her strong step and after she planted herself onto a lonely chair, she kicked her feet up on the tabletop.

Instantly, she found herself looking at the braided, red hair that she found across the hall now.

Erza and her were always fighting, most of the time anyway, but for some time now Mira felt as though this relationship they had wasn’t only filling her with determination and anger, but also something positive.

She had gotten distracted by Erza eating her cake. _Why?_ Mira furrowed her brows and hissed at anybody that might get the stupid idea to bother her now. She wanted to be with only her thoughts. Or did she? Why was this so damn confusing…

When eating cake, Erza looked different. It was as though it was the only thing that really filled the young girl with happiness. She literally beamed whenever she got her hands on her favorite sweet treat. Her brown eyes glinted and she smiled.

_Her smile_.

Quickly, Mira shook her head in denial and looked to the floor, brows still intensely furrowed. This couldn’t be it. She was just imagining things; there was _no_ pleasantly tingling feeling whenever she saw Erza smiling like that and she _didn’t_ get distracted by it.

xxx xxx

“What are you looking at?”

Years had passed and so many things had changed. Not _everything_ , though.

Mirajane blinked and only then noticed that she had stopped drying the glass in her hand. It was more than just perfectly clean by now anyway.

Her eyes rested on Erza who visibly had a piece of cake in her mouth, one cheek puffed out adorably. Hearing Erza direct this question at her felt like a deja vu and Mira knew why that was the case. Back then, when everything had started to become even more confusing, she would have done anything to deny what this cake-moment meant to her. What Erza’s smile meant to her.

The question was still the same, but the tone of Erza’s voice and her expression were different. Softer. Adorable. Curious. Worried she might have something on her face?

This thought made Mira smile. She lightly shook her head with a soft laugh and finally put down the glass to take the next. “Nothing, darling,” she responded in a loving tone. _You just got me mesmerized again, silly_ , Mira added in her thoughts, smiling.

Erza still looked confused but she continued picking at her cake. It wasn’t long till that satisfied, happy expression had settled on the redhead’s face again.

Back then, this wonderful and genuine sight had caused Mirajane so much trouble, and so much heart ache. But, as she looked at the two of them today, she found that all of it had been more than worth it.

Erza and her were as close as two people could be and Mira knew that she would do _everything_ to keep the knight’s smile


End file.
